


Broken Expectations

by topidolharuka



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Eventual citrus fruit, In my day we called them lemons, M/M, Pre-Despair School, There will be sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topidolharuka/pseuds/topidolharuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyotaka Ishimaru disliked a variety of things. He was not a fan of sandwiches or global warming. He found rap music distasteful and never understood the appeal of reality television. But the one thing Kiyotaka Ishimaru disliked more than anything or anyone was his classmate Mondo Oowada. Oowada was a foul mouthed delinquent who spat at everything Ishimaru held dear. And above all else it seemed that he was undeniably and wholeheartedly falling in love with the deplorable biker himself. With all the secrets this prefect is keeping it would seem he needs a bigger closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Whom It May Concern

When I was ten I realized that I was not like the other kids in my primary school. It was actually for a multitude of reasons. My family didn't have a lot of money. Ever since my grandfather screwed up as prime minister and our family's company failed the Ishimaru's lived on the border of poverty. My dad was a salaryman and my mom had two part time jobs. Even as a young child I couldn't stand watching my parents suffer that much. The only thing I could do was study. If I studied hard enough and worked hard enough then I could get into a good school and be able to restore my families honor. To clarify I made this decision before I was ten and it had nothing to do with the rest of the story. However a good story needs a solid exposition or else it will be lost on the audience.  
I guess you could say that I didn't “socialize well.” That is what my teachers would always tell my parents. It didn't strike me as much of a problem though. My mother thought differently. She would encourage me to try and make friends. But no matter how hard I tried I was never able to strike a bond with anyone. I wasn't exactly the most physically attractive kid out there or anywhere close to that. I rarely watched anime and was more concerned with the public policy decisions of the local government than the catching Pokemon or playing ninjas. These were all just minor disturbances. But they added together like pieces of straw on a metaphorical camel's back, in balance for the moment but if even one more piece of straw was added the camel would collapse and probably die from the effects of having a broken spine.  
The teenage years are a horrible combination of uncontrollable hormones and broken expectations. The hormones began to flow during my tenth year. I was not alone there. Many of my classmates were also experiencing this sudden wave. Kids began developing “crushes” of sorts. It became a trend for people to start “dating” each other, although fourth graders can only do so much. Everyone became so much more aware of the other sex. Everyone except me. I couldn't care less about what the girls in my grade thought of me or most of the boys for that matter. Except one. I'll spare you the boring details of this young Don Juan but he was assuredly my first love. To my dismay I was rejected before I had even began as it became clear to me that it was taboo to have feel that way for another boy. Even as a child I knew if I was to ever restore my family's honor I couldn't afford a gay scandal. I believed that the only way to achieve long term success was by hard work. And so I added a new task to my schedule: keep myself in the closet. Forever.  
When I was accepted into Hope's Peak for high school it seemed my efforts were finally beginning to bear fruit. On top of everything it seemed that my “social deficiencies” would no longer be a problem. As it was a top notch academy, and not the local public school I would have gone to, I was positive my fellow students would share my devotion to hard work. I could finally have friends. And while the other students may have had talents far different from my own, such as gambling and fortune telling, I liked them. Most of them at least. There was one classmate I did not like very much at all. His name was Mondo Oowada.  
He was the super high school level gang leader which was barbaric at best and utterly deplorable at worst. On the rare occasion that he showed up to class he spend the entire time sleeping and goofing off. Today was one of those rare occasions and I'd had enough.  
“Excuse me Oowada-kun” I began, making my way over to his desk. He had his feet propped up on the desk where his books should be although the closest thing to a book he possessed was the motorcycle magazine he was reading. Assuming he could read. He looked up at me in distaste. “Seeing as you have never actually been present for cleaning duty when it was assigned to you it's rather rude of you to put your dirty feet up on that desk of yours.”  
“It's my desk ain't it?” He responded.  
“It belongs to the school. The school you are very lucky to be allowed to go to.” I tried very hard to maintain a calm, even tone. It was difficult considering the effect Oowada had on me.  
“But ya' just said it was mine.” His voice was even smoother than mine. It made me angry.  
“No I didn't.” Shit. “Well, I may have said it was yours but I didn't mean that it belonged to you persae. Rather it is currently in your possession but you don't have ownership rights over it. It's more like a rental. Like a tuxedo or a time share.”  
I knew at that point I was rambling. He looked amused. “What did you say your name was.”  
“Kiyotaka Ishimaru. I am the head of the disciplinary committee and will not tolerate your delinquent behavior.”   
“Well Kiyotaka” I winced as he addressed me by my first name. Even my parents rarely addressed me by my first name. “I don't give a damn about your rules. If I want to put my feet here I'm gonna fuckin do that and there ain't nothing you can do to stop me”  
“I- uh. . .” I was absolutely floored. Certainly I had experienced such insubordination before however Hope's Peak was supposed to be different. No matter, my will was stronger than his. “No! That is unacceptable. You must remove your feet from this desk at once!”  
So much for a calm, even voice. However he did remove his feet from the desk as he stood up in front of me. He was noticeably taller than me although I was far from short. Nevertheless with him invading my personal space and glaring into my eyes I felt tiny. His face was so close to mine I could feel his breath. I stood my ground, glaring back. While he may have been an uneducated barbarian his kind could smell fear. If I moved back I would be letting him win.  
“Is this better for ya' sir.” He spat. Moist drops of saliva made contact with my face. His breath smelled of sandwiches. I never liked sandwiches.  
“Quite” It was not much better. He was being more of a nuisance now and everyone in the class was watching our stare down. He narrowed his eyes. I followed suit. We held that position for what seemed like forever, each second longer and more agonizing than the one before. Sweat began to form on the back of my neck.  
“Just kiss already!” Leon Kuwata shouted jokingly, pulling both of us back to real time. I began to panic internally. While I knew he was just joking, he was Kuwata after all and badly time jokes were kind of his forte, years of internalizing homosexual tendencies began to resurface. Could it be that someone had found out?  
No, that is quite impossible. I had said nothing to anyone. There was no reason one would assume I was gay. Not even my parents suspected it. They were always asking when I was going to get a girlfriend or trying to tell me about a coworker's daughter or a friend of a friend. But what if they were doing that because they thought I was gay? Perhaps they were trying to bait me to coming out of the closet. Or maybe they were so disgusted with the concept they were trying to find a woman who would be capable of changing me. Maybe all my work to restore the family honor was in vain and I was merely bringing more shame to the Ishimaru clan.  
I had to pull myself together. No more nonsense.  
I walked away from Oowada towards the front of the classroom where I was assigned to sit. My cheeks felt warm and I feared that a blush might give something away. Thusly I did not turn around when I said “There is nothing to see here. Everyone should go back to their studying. Class will start again any minute” as I sank into my chair. I could feel fifteen pairs of eyes fixated on the back of my head. It had been one joking phrase, three words, four syllables, no serious implication whatsoever. But just as my discovery of my sexual orientation had dashed all my chances of ever being like the rest of my peers it seemed that one phrase was an ax to the reinforcements I had placed on the floodgates keeping all my secrets in. Either way I am running out of metaphors.


	2. Luck's A Bitch and Leon Kuwata Is Too

It had been two weeks since my initial confrontation with Mondo Oowada. In case you forgot, dear reader, it was the one where Oowada refused to respect school property and Leon Kuwata insinuated I was a homosexual. And while that statement was incredibly true it was also a statement I wished to live my entire life without ever saying out loud. We will henceforth refer to that confrontation as The Incident.  
Ever since The Incident I had noticed an increase in Oowada's class attendance. This would have been wonderful if he went to class to actually learn however it was clear that the only reason he showed up to class was to harass me. It was quite distracting and I was beginning to fear it may have a negative effect on my grades. Also note it had become clear that he did in fact own at least one textbook as he used it primarily to form spitballs to launch at the side of my head. His antics were really beginning to wear me down. I hadn't risked another confrontation but I felt like I was about to crack.   
“Alright class” Mr. Monokuma chimed as he entered the classroom. Despite his cheery disposition it was a well agreed fact that there was something creepy about him. I automatically respect teachers without any second thought but there was something about that man that made the hairs on my neck stand on end. Nevertheless I would have rather spent an entire day with Mr. Monokuma than even an hour with Mondo Oowada. “Before I begin everyone get up and clear your desks. We are switching seats.”  
My heart stopped. I loved my seat. It was right front and center and while it provided Oowada with perfect path to shoot paper balls coated in saliva at my head it was the ideal spot for maximizing my learning potential. And while I normally strongly believed that the idea of “fate” or “luck” was nothing more than misguided folly I had the sinking feeling that if we were to change seats I would end up being placed in the immediate vicinity of Oowada. “Why sir? In my humble opinion it seems like we have quite a good arrangement as is.”  
“Ishimaru-kun” Mr. Monokuma leaned against his desk. “I'm a simple man. I became a teacher in a high school for one reason only. You know that reason don't you? Class, can anyone tell Ishimaru-kun that reason?”  
“To be able to turn happy, promising children into boring and broken adults just like yourself?” Enoshima answered.   
“Spot on Enoshima-san!” Mr. Monukuma cheered. “If nothing else I am here to cause you pain and misery. It is my only joy in life. And all of you are currently too happy. You've had it too good for too long so I decided to assign a group project!”  
The class simultaneously groaned. Mr. Monokuma's class projects were hell on earth even for me. “I have assigned everyone a partner for the project. Once you have your partner pick a seat next to them. Asahina-san, you'll be paired with Fukawa-san. Ludenburg-san, you'll be with Yamada-kun. Maizono-san, you'll be with Kuwata-kun. Oowada-kun, you'll be paired with. . .” I held my breath. “Fujisaki-san.”  
I couldn't believe it. I was certain I would have been paired with Oowada. In the end I was paired with Hagakure who was, albeit dumb as a rock, a nice guy. He was okay with sitting in the front of the classroom although he insisted on sitting near the window. I could handle that. I was quite capable of compromise. More importantly Oowada was on the opposite side of the room. Mr. Monokuma had assigned everyone a piece of classic European literature to analyze. A book report was nothing I couldn't handle. And a chance to present it to a class was more of a treat than a punishment. If I believed in luck I would be compelled to say it seemed that mine was turning around.  
“I have many ideas and we don't have a lot of time to get this done so let's put our thinking caps on.” I excitedly turned to Hagakure. We had been assigned The Scarlet Pimpernel which I, of course, had already read. In the original English I might add. “The French Revolution is one of the most fascinating points in Western history. I could write a twenty page essay on the political implications alone and just be scratching the surface.”  
“Great, I'm all for that” Hagakure interrupted. “But first I gotta let you know. I don't really do hats. They don't stay on my head very well.”  
I paused for a second. “Noted. I feel that before we begin it's important to discuss a little bit of the history that led up to the revolution. It didn't just appear out of nowhere. Now picture this! September 5th, 1638. The sun had risen upon the Château de Saint-Germain-en-Laye as French king Louis XIII and his wife Anne of Austria gave birth to their son, the future Sun King or Le Roi Soleil as the French say. Upon his birth-”  
“Oh cool, you guys are doing the French Revolution too?” Hagakure's best friend Leon Kuwata interjected. “We got La Miserable or however you say it.”  
“Actually Les Miserables takes place during the June Rebellion which is in 1832. The French Revolution took place in the 1790's.” I corrected him.   
“Dude whatever. How many fucking revolutions are the French going to have?” Kuwata's attitude irked me. I still didn't forgive him for what he insinuated at the time of The Incident.  
“Technically five so far but the sixth one could happen any day now.” My joke fell flat. It was clear from the looks on their faces that they didn't even understand I made a joke. In their defense I was never all too good at making jokes anyway. It kind of goes with whole slightly socially awkward closeted gay teenager territory. “Now getting back to the project I feel compelled to also throw in some English history as the tale is English itself. Now I theorize Blakeney's aversion to the French Republic stems in part from Cromwell's reign in England from 1653 to 1658 which was, objectively speaking, a huge disaster. Are you following so far?”  
“No” Hagakure did not beat around the bush.  
“Where did it stop making sense.”  
“The part where you started speaking French.”  
“I shall start over then. Perhaps you want to take notes. September 5th, 1638. The sun had risen upon the Château de Saint-Germain-en-Laye”  
“I'm gonna stop you there bro” Kuwata once again interrupted. “When do we get to the part with the whores.”  
“The what?” His partner joined our conversation. Maizono was a nice girl. I liked her. She never caused any problems and although she did frequently have to miss class for work I admired her dedication to her career.  
“This is the Scarlet Pimp. When are we gonna get to the part with all the French whores?” Kuwata spent more time thinking with his genitals than with his actual brain. His attempts to “get laid” were by and far unsuccessful and usually quite embarrassing for both parties.  
“You misunderstand Kuwata-kun. There are no pimps or prostitutes. The book is actually titled The Scarlet Pimpernel. It's about a British nobleman who pretends to be a dim foppish fool who only cared about fashion and looks while he is really the infamous Scarlet Pimpernel who leads a band of friends to Paris, sabotaging the Republic's attempts to execute nobles. Meanwhile his new French wife, the lovely Marguerite St Just, encounters a flame from her past-”  
“Wow. Without all the prostitutes your book is really boring. I'm gonna stick with my Miserable book. At least there are prostitutes there.” Kuwata stood up and walked away, an already exasperated Maizono quickly following.  
“I think I'm going to go make sure he's okay.” Hagakure said, standing up himself. “When he gets upset he needs to be treated with care and Maizono doesn't really like him so I'm just gonna go help him myself and hopefully this time he won't end up in the infirmary.”  
As strange as their friendship was I'll admit that I was a bit envious of Kuwata and Hagakure. I never had a best friend. It must be nice to have someone always at your side, someone who would always do what they could to ensure your well being. If only Percy and Marguerite had such a trusting and open relationship at the beginning of the book then maybe Chauvelin would have never gotten involved. Although the book would not be the same without that conflict.  
I was too caught up in my literary analysis to realize a new party had taken a seat in my project area. “Looks like yer too borin' not even yer partner wants to work with ya”  
The familiar voice brought me back. Oowada. “Hagakure momentarily left to take care of an issue with a friend. I assure you he will be back to finish the lesson any minute now.”  
“Looks like it.” Oowada gestured over to Kuwata and Hagakure who were now in the opposite corner chatting with Enoshima and Ikusaba.  
“He gets easily distracted. He got held back three years for a reason.” Perhaps starting with Louis XIV was a bit too much for him to handle although there was no way to understand the French Revolution without understanding the effects of the Enlightentment on European society. “More importantly what are you doing over here. Don't you have children to go terrorize or puppies to kick or something? I don't know what your type does but it clearly does not take place in a setting such as this.”  
“Listen babe, I think we got off on the wrong foot.” He reached out to touch my hand. I yanked it away.  
“I'm not your babe and I think it's a bit too late to be worrying about first impressions.” I felt my heart rate increase. “Maybe you should have thought about that before you spent the last two weeks bombarding me with saliva and destruction of property.”  
“Do ya have a thing against germs or somethin.” He tried to touch me again but I moved away.   
“Just yours.”  
“Well,” a smile grew on his face “originally I was comin over here to try to fix things between but now I'm thinkin that maybe I'll just continue the way things are. I guess it will just be a contest to see who has a stronger will. Let me know when you've had enough babe.” He dragged his hand across my face.  
I sat there dumbfounded. The skin where he had touched felt like it was on fire and my heart was beating out of my chest. All the harassment I had experienced in the past two weeks was nothing compared to what was sure to come. On top of that it seemed this project was turning into a babysitting gig more than anything else. Although I had stated earlier that I did not believe in luck and my opinion had not changed if there was such thing as luck I would probably have the worst luck in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this over a week ago but I've been so busy with work and cons and school I haven't had time to upload it. I needed to get some more exposition in but we'll start getting into more interesting stuff soon I promise.


	3. There Is a First For Everything

There was a time when I loved The Scarlet Pimpernel. It was one of my favorite books, although that list is a very long list. I had found that I rarely read a book I didn't like. That being said over the past three days my love for The Scarlet Pimpernel had grown into an acute disdain. It would have been easier to just do the project all by myself but as a strong believer in the value of education I could not bring myself to deny Hagakure the right to learn. I knew deep down he was actually somewhat intelligent. Everyone is. But he unknowingly refused to access it, making him quite a slow learner. It has been three days and he still doesn't understand that Louis XIV and Louis XVI were not the same very old person.   
“If they are different people why do they have the same name?” He questioned me skeptically, as if I was the one who was mistaken.  
“Well it was common in the royal families to name one after one's father or grandfather. Not to mention Louis XIV was born in 1638, he would be over 150 years by the time of the revolution. It's just not humanly possible.” I explained for the fourth time in the past hour and a half.  
“I think I get it now.” Finally. “Louis was an alien.”  
That notion was so ridiculous I could not form words.  
“No- get this!” He continued. “He didn't die because he wasn't human. That's why they made him king. If they didn't he would have used his alien buddies to mutilate all their cattle and France would have no burgers. Like. Ever.”  
I closed my eyes and put my head on my desk. I decided not to move until class started again. At least Oowada was too busy with Fujisaki to harass me. As much as I did not like him I had to admire the way he took this project seriously. He was always quite nice to women though and wouldn't dare disrespect Fujisaki. It didn't even seem like a sexual thing like it was with Kuwata. It was almost cute how he would ask Fujisaki for help reading words he didn't understand. Of course Fujisaki wasn't very good at teaching due to her social anxiety. Perhaps if I was partnered with Oowada I could provide a more suitable education. I imagined it, the two of us sitting in the classroom after school had ended. He was so engrossed in the story he chose to stay late out of his own free will. We took turns reading the book out loud to each other. He stumbled over a couple of words but got them in the end without my help. He looked me in the eye and thanked me for helping him overcome his life of crime. He then touched my hand. It felt just as warm as it always had but it was pleasant. I liked it. His face slowly approached mine. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips and-  
I jumped out of my seat with a gasp. I looked around the classroom. Everyone was in their seats, staring at me. Everyone except Oowada who was no where to be seen. Mr. Monokuma was looking at me with his most sickeningly sweet smile. “Did you have a good rest Ishimaru-kun?”  
“I-I-I-I” I stuttered, mortified. In my entire life I had never once fallen asleep during class, not including nap time when I always slept like a little angel. Even when I wasn't tired.  
“I'm sorry, did we wake you? How rude of us to do such a thing. No matter, why don't you move into the hall until the end of class. Just so we don't risk bothering you anymore.”  
Shame. Shame shame shame shame shame shame shame. That was the only word that ran through my head as I walked across the classroom to the doorway. I grabbed two buckets of water and stood in the hall, my eyes pointed to the ground. I didn't even notice that I wasn't alone in the hallway.  
“I never thought I would see ya out here.” Because that was exactly what I needed. “What'd they get ya for. Bein a pretentious asshole. Maybe Monokuma got fed up with you tryin to teach the class for him and decided it would be good for everyone if ya just left.”  
I didn't respond. Responding would only make it worse. “No wait, I think I got it. The class was tired of ya constantly kissin Monokuma's ass and voted ya out of there.” I had to hold myself together. “Although ya spend so much time here who's to say you ain't secretly fuckin him-”  
My body moved on its own. I was not in control of my action whatsoever. One minute I was standing in the hallway, minding my own business, and the next minute I was standing in a puddle of water pinning Oowada to the wall. In any other case the only logical conclusion would be that I had dropped my buckets in a fit of rage and reacted violently. Except this was me. I had always had such perfect self control. I had never acted without thinking.  
Once again, without my conscious effort, my position had changed. Now I was on the floor sitting in the same pool of water. I had clearly been pushed. Oowada had pushed me. This was bad. While I may have trained in multiple forms of martial arts in a test of pure physical strength it was clear Oowada would beat me. More importantly I couldn't get caught fighting on school grounds. That would be an immediate suspension. I heard footsteps coming closer.  
“What is the meaning of this?” Mr. Monokuma dropped his pseudo-cheerful attitude for straight up anger. This was it. My political career was done for. Who would elect a candidate who had been suspended from high school for fighting? I wouldn't.  
“I couldn't stand his fuckin' face so I pushed him down. He didn't even fight back like that fuckin' coward he is.” Oowada spat on me. At some point coating me with his own saliva would get old, I was certain of that. But wait a second. I had fought back. In fact I started the altercation. It didn't matter if I was provoked I made the first move. Why would Oowada take the blame? Was he too prideful to admit that I had landed a blow on him?  
“You truly sicken me Oowada. Attacking the disciplinary committee chair. Go to the-”  
“I know that drill ya can spare me the boring details.” He cut Mr. Monokuma off, walking towards the administration. Was he that stupid that he wouldn't turn me in? He must have known that a mark on my pristine school record would cause me more despair than anything else in this world, save for the widespread revelation of my sexual orientation but let's not even go into that possibility.   
For a moment it crossed my mind that Oowada may have intentionally taken the blame for me but I shot that down quickly. That was ridiculous because he hated me and I hated him and we lived in a cycle of mutual hatred. “Ishimaru-kun, go change into your tracksuit and come back to class. But only after you've mopped up all this water”   
“Yes sir, right away sir.” I needed to focus. Oowada kept sneaking into my mind and it was getting in the way of everything. It seemed like most of my day was spent thinking about Oowada. At night I would dream about him. I tried to combat it but it just wasn't working. And here I was, doing it once again. Luckily it was almost the weekend. I could use a break from all of this to restart my brain.

On the weekends I liked to volunteer. One can never go wrong with volunteering. Although I suppose if it gets in the way of one's studying it could be deemed a bad decision. Regardless I spent enough time studying that I could find time to bolster my future political campaign with volunteer hours at a local animal shelter. I wasn't overly fond of animals. I liked them well enough I suppose. But children were afraid of me and elderly women kept hitting on me so I didn't have many choices. Besides, I could tell all my problems to the dogs at the shelter and they wouldn't ever tell anyone else. They were far too loyal. And they couldn't speak human language although I'm sure that one third year Tanaka could understand if they were to try and tell anyone. But who was going to believe him that a dog told him that the most straitlaced student at Hope's Peak Academy was a homosexual and also late to class once in the third grade?  
“I'm sorry Daiki but I can't tell you. The risks are too great.” I whispered to one of the dogs in the shelter. He barked back at me. Damn, that Pomeranian sure had a way of making others do what he wanted.  
“Alright alright already! You backed me into a corner.” I sat down and he climbed into my lap. “You would not believe the week I had. That Mondo Oowada wouldn't leave me alone! Well, that's not strictly true he actually didn't talk to me all the often. . . but he was always there in my head. It's like wherever I turn I expect to see him. And. . . he did something really weird. I attacked him in the hallway, don't give me that look Daiki it was completely provoked. I made a huge mess of everything but. . . he took the fall for me. What do you think that means?”  
“Umm, sorry to bother you but I- uh, don't think that he can answer.” A soft voice came from behind me. I turned around quickly, quite embarrassed that someone walked in on me. Standing in the doorway of the shelter was Chihiro Fujisaki from my class. She was Oowada's partner for the project but was the complete opposite of him. She was meek and kind and rarely broke the rules although I had caught her with contraband electronics on school property before. Perhaps she could tell me what Oowada's deal was.  
“Of course I know that.” I removed Daiki from my lap and stood back up. “Can I help you?”  
At the very least Fujisaki seemed to be just as embarrassed as I was. “I-I-I guess I'm, um, here to help, uh, p-p-play with the animals.”  
“That's wonderful Fujisaki!” I grabbed her hands. She was quite startled. “I'm sorry if I startled you it's just. . . I think it is wonderful when fellow students reach out to the community and give back.”  
Nice save Kiyotaka. You have a politician in you yet. “Th-thank you, I guess.”  
“This isn't a cat cafe though so you're going to have to sign up as an official volunteer. I assure you it is all fun though. Sometimes you have to clean up poop but even that is fulfilling when you think about how it helps the community. They accept everyone so you don't have to worry about not being allowed to volunteer. Do you have any questions?”  
“Just one.” She didn't make eye contact with me. “Can you let go of my hand?”  
I dropped her hands. “I'm sorry I just got a little excited. I've never done volunteer work with a friend before.” She tensed up a bit. Uh oh, I think I might have said something wrong. “Not that I'm saying we're friends. Not that we're not friends. Um, uh, that was a double negative so that wasn't grammatically correct. I'm sorry about that. Sorry about the other thing too. I mean, I would like to be friends with you but we've never really talked so I don't know if you consider me a friend so, um, I guess I should probably stop talking and let you get on with your day.”  
“Oh no!” She rebutted. “I didn't mean it like that. I just. . . I've never had a friend before, um, so I didn't know how to respond. I'm sorry for making you feel like you offended me.”  
“Nonsense! I feel just fine, really.” I was at a loss for what to say. As I had already demonstrated I wasn't too experienced with the whole “friend” thing either. I stuck out my hand. “Let's just put this awkward exchange behind us. Friends?”  
She hesitated before taking my hand but when she finally did I could see a refreshing mix of joy and relief radiating from her pale facial features. “Yeah, friends!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless self promotion time! If you like my writing you should check out Super High School Level Panel on youtube. It is the panel that my sister and I write and perform in (I'm Ishimaru and she's Celes) and it's p gucci so now I am done you've heard my pitch lets get on with the next chapter maybe there will be some character development idk I haven't written it yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write some Ishimondo for a while. This is the first piece of fiction I've written in a while if you don't count the Ishimondo porn I accidentally deleted. To those who never will get to read it I apologize. It was really good. Still I really appreciate any comments or critiques you may have. Send a smiley face. Send a frowny face. Anything you deem a good response. Ultimately that is how one improves their writing.


End file.
